deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ethandabomb/Ethandabomb-Służba Bezpieczeństwa vs. Stasi
The Stasi...'''the oppressive East German secret service. '''Vs. Służba Bezpieczeństwa...'''The deadly Polish secret police. '''Who...Is...Deadliest? Stasi Background The Ministry for State Security, commonly known as the Stasi, was the official state security service of East Germany. The MfS was founded on 8 February 1950. Early on the Stasi waged a campaign against Jews, who were already subject to widespread discrimination and violence in the Soviet Union. The Stasi censored the fact that Jews had been victims during the previous regime and in one instance, took gold from the bodies of Jews. The Stasi labeled Jews as capitalists and criminals. Gypsies were also blamed in the Stasi propaganda. The Stasi were also responsible for mass censorship. One of its main tasks was spying on the population, mainly through a vast network of citizens turned informants, and fighting any opposition by overt and covert measures including hidden psychological destruction of dissidents. It also worked as an intelligence agency abroad, the respective division Hauptverwaltung Aufklärung was responsible for both espionage and for conducting covert operations in foreign countries. It gained reputation as one of the most effective intelligence agencies of the Cold War. Numerous Stasi officials were prosecuted for their crimes after 1990. Weapons Służba Bezpieczeństwa Background The Służba Bezpieczeństwa was the former secret police organization of Poland under communist rule.The Służba Bezpieczeństwa was founded in 1956. It was a security service under the protection of the communist system inside Poland through the control and penetration into all structures of social life in Poland and Poles who lived abroad. From 1956-1968, the Służba Bezpieczeństwa saw little action. After 1968, it was revived as a stronger body and was responsible for implecating political repression. It's most notable and infamous case was the torture and execution of the Catholic priest Jerzy Popiełuszko in 1984. The SB is also suspected of killing anti-communist student Stanisła Pyjas and Catholic priest Stefan Niedzielak. The SB disbanded in 1990 after the fall of communism. Several SB operatives have been tried for their crimes since 1990. Weapons X-Factors Służba Bezpieczeństwa/Stasi 85-Discipline-85 Both were trained, covert operations and were very disciplined ____________________________________________________________ 90-Extremism-85 The Służba Bezpieczeństwa regularly commited murder and tortured innocent people as part of their job _______________________________________________________________________________________ 80-Initiative-90 The Stasi get this one here because they had more initiative, as they thought Jews were a legitimate and dangerous threat ______________________________________________________________________________________ 95-Intelligence-95 Both were espionage agencies and had to be very intelligent to get what they did accomplished Battle Służba Bezpieczeństwa: ' '''Stasi: ' Four Służba Bezpieczeństwa operatives walk up to the double doors of the drab 2 story office building. The operatives had been given orders to attack the East German's intelligence agency, as the Poles thought that the Germans could be a threat to their country. One SB operative pulls open the double doors, and another raises his Kbkg wz. 1960 and fires off the F1 attached to it's end. The grenade lands behind the front desk of the building, blowing up both the doorman sitting at the desk and the Stasi operative reading the newspaper while sitting in a chair adjacent to the desk. The SB operatives move into the building, and come to a door to the right of where the front desk once stood. An SB operative signals to enter on the count of 3, but when he goes to open the door, a bullet from the other side of the door hits him directly in the eye and sends him toppling backwards. The SB then burst through the door, to find rows of empty cubicles. The SB each go off in search of the Germans, and as one steps into a cubicle, he is surprised by the sight of a primed RGD-5 sitting on a filing cabinet. At the sound of the explosion, one SB operative dives into a cubicle, unintentionally knocking down a Stasi member hiding next to a copier. The two grapple on the ground for a short time, until the SB operative gets the German pinned under him, and sticks his KA-BAR into the Stasi operative's neck. The two remaining SB exit through a back door, and into a back alley leading away from the building, and head to the street to wait for their evac to arrive. The Poles see headlights coming towards them, and a sleek black car nears the building. Suddenly, a burst of gunfire from a Stasi's AK-47 puts a line of holes through the windshield, splattering it with red. The car then veers sharply left and crashes into a neighboring warehouse, completely totaling the car. An SB operative then sends a volley of Glauberyt shots at the window in which the shots had originated from, hitting a Stasi in the arm. Two of the Stasi take an exit that leads them up onto the roof of the building, while the other remains and guards the door. With no other choice, the SB operatives stalk back into the building, oblivious of the Ballistic Knife bearing Stasi standing behind a cubicle entrance. The German leaps out of his hiding space, sending a ballistic knife into a Pole's leg. The other SB operative pulls out his P-83 Wanad and shoots the Stasi in his chest. The other SB operative leaves his limping comrade by the entrance, and starts off towards the roof. As the SB operative rounds a corner, he is instantly riddled by a clip of a PSS Silent Pistol. The other SB operative, oblivious of the death of his comrade, hobbles out the entrance and into the street, just barely being missed by a volley of gunshots. He turns, and as the German reloads, fires his Kbkg at the Stasi operative, hitting him in both legs and sending him careening off the edge of the building to his death. The SB operative takes out a portable radio and, thinking that all of the Germans had been taken care of, calls in for an evac. Suddenly he turns, and catches sight of a Škorpion wielding German, and dives behind the totaled car of his comrade. The German sends volley after volley into the car, and when he runs out of ammo, rolls an RGD-5 under the car. The SB operative feels a slight bump on his back, and then is engulfed by flames and torn apart by the explosion. The Stasi then shouts out "Nutzen Sie das!" Take that! and walks away from the smoldering remains of the car. Winner '''Stasi Experts Opinion The Stasi had better weapons, better training, and were called into battle more often than their Polish adversaries, giving them the victory. Category:Blog posts